


As If

by Cohava



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy POV, Buffy has issues, Drabble, F/M, Hate fucking/Angry Sex, Kinktober 2018, Mention of - Freeform, More like Self-Hate Fucking, author is very late on her prompts, season 6, self-harm wishes, tbh, the alliterations too, the angst got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: Kinktober Day #8 (yeah, I know)Prompt: Hate fucking/Angry SexIt should not be like this.





	As If

It should not be like this.

Sex should be something… sweet and special. Or fun and flirty. Certainly not this brutal, bruising brawl. 

To be fair, Spike would probably try to be sweet if she allowed it and he can definitely do flirty, but she doesn’t want that. Not from him. He’s not a man, and right now, as much as she hates it, she doesn’t want the man. She wants the monster. 

She needs the monster.

His fangs skim the side of her neck. 

“Don’t worry, Pet, I’m not gonna hurt you,” he whispers low and seductively.

“Shut up, Spike.”

Her nails dig harshly into his back, and she feels him flinch—she’s strong enough to hurt him so the pain is not so pleasurable anymore. But he’s used to it as well as she is, and he doesn’t stop thrusting into her at a fast, punishing pace. 

“As if you could hurt me.”

She doesn’t say it out loud, she doesn’t dare even think it—but she wishes he would.


End file.
